Key
by zhyndia k
Summary: He knew that he was not be the first, neither would he be the last to use this key. OgataxShirakawa


Hikaru no Go and all its characters were made with Hotta Yumi for the story and Obata Takeshi for the art. This story is part of Dizzy, a very involved story centering on the pair of Ogata and Shirakawa (he's the sensei from Hikaru's first go lessons) and as always, I wrote in a non-linear, so here, they are, lovers already, when I haven't told you how they got together in the first place. My bad. 

**Title**: Key  
**Series** Hikaru no Go - part of my OgaShira lovefest  
**Wordcount** 688  
**Summary** He knew that he was not be the first, neither would he be the last to use this key. OgataxShirakawa  
**Warnings** Angst!Shirakawa, a little groping, etc.

Shirakawa sat outside an apartment, a bag of groceries beside him. Had it been his apartment, it would be easy to insert the key in the lock and turn the knob. He looked at the key in the palm of his right hand. It was different from the rest. Not that it looked any different; nor did it serve any other purpose besides unlocking a door, but it was different. Extraordinary, in fact, since it was a key to his lover's apartment.

Lover. Just the word summoned illicit thoughts. He knew that he was not be the first, neither would he be the last to use this key. Ogata being the man he was would have lovers, would need lovers to slake his needs until he found the right mate. But he, he was not the kind of man to have lovers, and even when he was an affectionate man love was a different thing. He just couldn't move from one lover to another so easily.

He wondered if this was a test, something Ogata devised to see how seriously he took their relationship, some next step he had to take. Alone, as it would never be a true answer if Ogata was there. He'd never needed to use it. Ogata had always been with him before, unlocking the door with his own set of keys.

If he didn't hurry, he might have no time to cook before Ogata arrived. He was getting hungry, and the meat for the sukiyaki might thaw and leave a puddle where it was. He hated dealing with such a mess.

He stared at the key in the doorknob, unbelieving. Had he actually gotten it into the doorknob all by himself while he was pondering on his dilemna? He opened the door.

"Are you actually coming in?" Ogata asked, not even turning to look at the door from his seat by the computer. Shirakawa nearly took a step back when he realized Ogata was there.

"I didn't think you were inside," Shirakawa said, going to the tiny kitchen to put away the ingredients. "You said you will be out today."

"I did say that, but I decided to cancel," he replied, not leaving the computer where a go game was in progress. "Come here please," he said, more command than request.

Shirakawa went, unwillingly. He paid attention to the game, deliberately ignoring the other pro. It was on the IGS server, between two amateurs, from the looks of it. White had just played a keima at the upper left.

"There are better moves than that," Ogata said, pulling him down so Shirakawa was partly sitting on his lap. Shirakawa squirmed but couldn't get away, those arms were around his waist. Ogata rested his chin on Shirakawa's shoulder, watching the game progress.

Shirakawa frowned, concentrating on what white was thinking. "It's not as bad as you think it is. Though it's merely a standard answer, there's the possibility of opening his influence in the left."

"No, white isn't seeing this right. If he tries for influence a point lower would have extended it and protected the current influence he has, and open a chance to attack later. It's always best to take every chance to attack."

"Attack?" Shirakawa turned a little, to see Ogata's face. Ogata was the kind of man to believe such a principle. Ogata looked at him steadily, before bringing Shirakawa's face down for a kiss.

Ogata's hands trailed up his arms, ghosting over the lapels of his coat, falling to the buttons holding it closed. Unhesitating, his fingers undid them. And all the while Ogata was kissing him, lulling him to compliance. With his coat open those hands were sliding up and down his torso, bringing heat wherever they touched. His own fingers were buried in Ogata's hair.

"How did you know it was me?" he managed to ask, even as Ogata nibbled at his ear.

"I thought it would be obvious. You're the only one with a key to my apartment."

And he closed his eyes, wanting badly to believe that for Ogata, he will be the only one.

-end Key-


End file.
